The Internet is a ubiquitous medium of communication in most parts of the world. The emergence of the Internet has opened a new forum for the creation and placement of advertisements (ads) promoting products, services, and brands. Internet content providers rely on advertising revenue to drive the production of free or low cost content. Advertisers, in turn, increasingly view Internet content portals and online publications as a critically important medium for the placement of advertisements.
While the performance of an individual online advertising campaign may be measured by the number of conversions, it is very difficult to measure the performance of a branding campaign in the whole Internet space because there is no proper success metric available. The existing indexes are generally based on a single signal and only present the data itself. Therefore, the existing indexes are not helpful for advertisers to make branding decisions. In short, the existing technology does not provide a solution to the advertisers on how to directly measure the overall reputation and market share of one brand.
Thus, there is a need to develop methods and systems to help measure the overall brand awareness and favorability in the market.